The Scarlet Fox
by HLK21
Summary: Maya Ikeda wasn't always a mage. Seven years ago, she was your average kid having fun and playing in leaves. But all of that has changed. She was no longer young and naïve, but trained in the ways of magic; and she was out for revenge. And that is for the one and only, Natsu Dragneel. Follow her and her guilds' adventures as she goes after the dragon slayer! (Contains OC's.)
1. Chapter 1

**Full Synopsis**: Fairy Tail was always in trouble for destroying towns, ports, and everything else. But, what happens after it goes too far, and they kill an entire village? – Maya Ikeda wasn't always a mage. Seven years ago, she was your average kid having fun and playing in leaves. But all of that has changed. She was no longer young and naïve, but trained in the ways of magic; and she was out for revenge. And that is for the one and only, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

The town of Eterranna was a small, peaceful port-town in the outskirts of Fiore. The town was quite old, with its rundown buildings and crumbling ruins, but a lovely place to live for families once new homes were built. Older folks loved the town, and tended to retire there after they got to a certain age.

The town was almost completely known for the bakers and restaurants; every recipe was handed down for ages. If not for its unbelievable view, everyone would only visit for the foods, if not just passing through.

The town looked amazing all of the time, almost picture perfect, especially in the spring and autumn. The cherry blossom trees in the spring light the town up, and make everything glow. All the bright colors would be hard to see anywhere else. In the autumn, the orange, reds, and yellows of the falling leaves made everything look calm and relaxed. It almost looked straight out of a book!

Anyone who lived here was lucky, if they knew it or not. Every one of the residents were friendly, and loved spending time together. It truly is a great place to visit…

…Or, at least, it used to be.

* * *

_**Flashback; January 4**__**th**__**, X784.**_

_****__The smell of pumpkin pie filled the autumn air, along with apples and freshly crunched leaves that the children played in. It was almost time for the autumn festival, and the town couldn't be more excited._

_The bakers rushed to get new breads and pies out to the customers. With the anniversary of the towns' founding coming up, so close to the autumn festival, everyone struggled to make sure everything would be perfect for tourists._

_While the bakers and their wives quickly came up with new recipes, the younger folks hung up decorations and cleared the leaves from the paths, only to have the children jump in the piles and make them start over again._

_It was becoming tough times for the town, with less and less people moving to it, but they were happy, and life was good._

_"Mommy, mommy!" A child called out from under a pile of leaves, her head popping out only a little bit to where her eyes showed. "Mommy, look at me!"_

_The girl's mother turned to her, smiling. She put down the rake she was using to clean up leaves, and walked over to her child, picking her up in her arms and hugging her._

_"Sweetie, what did I tell you? You're going to ruin your new shoes like that!"_

_"Oh, sorry mommy, but this is fun!" They both laughed, and laughed. This was a fun time for them, but they needed to hurry before night fell, or the decorations would take until morning to finish. The mother put her daughter down to finish her work and her daughter ran back to the pile of leaves she was playing in._

_All was good. Everyone was happy. Nothing could be better…_

_Until one strange man entered town, followed by three other people close behind._

_"Ew, what a dump," one of the people commented, a look of disgust washing over his face. He took his hands out of his pocket and grabbed an apple that fell from a tree, looking it over, and then covering it in ice._

_"Oh, a mage?" One of the restaurant owners gasped, walking over to the group with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Eterranna! Are you new travelers?"_

_"Nah, just passing through," another one of the people said, looking around. He scrunched up his nose at the smell. "Yuck, what is that?"_

_"Um, pumpkin pie!" The owner smiled, ignoring the fact that the man insulted his great grandmother's pie. "Handed down for ages!"_

_"Smells like a herd of buffalo live here," one of the girls said, looking her nails over, which were freshly painted. She looked bored, and obviously wanted to get out of there fast._

_"What? Do you not like how our town smells?"_

_"It stinks really bad," the mage said, smirking. "What do you do here? Let shit lay around all the time?"_

_"Wha? Bu- What do you mean? Everything smells perfectly nice to us!" The man's wife walked out of the restaurant, looking kind of surprised. She held one of the freshly baked pies in her hands, offering it to the group. "Here, try some! I bet you'll like it!"_

_In the blink of an eye, the last person took a sword out and knocked the pie out of the woman's hands, knocking it to the ground. "We don't need your disgusting pie." A smirk rose to the group's faces, and some laughter could be heard._

_Everyone in the village had been watching the scene unfold by now. Everyone was shocked._

_"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" One of the younger men stepped up to speak to the group. Even though they could tell he was scared, he stood up for his village. "You can't just walk into our village and act like this. Please leave."_

_"Ha! Guys, do you hear this loser?" The group's leader laughed, holding his stomach for support. "You expect US to leave this place unharmed?"_

_"We're not leaving until this place is gone for good." The lady with the sword said darkly, raising her sword up to the man's neck. "And you're first."_

_With one quick motion, the man's head was cut clean off, killing him instantly. His head rolled to the ground, and his body fell backwards with a thunk. Blood poured out of his neck, leaving a pool of red liquid under him._

_The whole town gasped. What had just happened? These people were here to kill them?_

_"Everyone, take the kids and r-!" The old restaurant owner never got to finish his sentence before he was incased in ice, falling to the floor, and shattering into a million ice shards, leaving nothing of the man left. He was gone. His wife had suffered the same death, yet her bones stayed intact when the ice shattered._

_The group leader picked up one of her bones, and snapped it in two. A maniacal grin appeared on his face. "You better run, kids." And he began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh._

_The girl in the back took out a set of keys, and summoned what appeared to be a large cow with an axe, steam coming out of his ears. "Taurus, take care of these old folks."_

_"Right away, miss!' The cow, Taurus, waved his axe up and slammed it down, splitting a house in half, and injuring all inside. He continued to do so with many, many houses, until there was barely any left._

_"Your turn, flame brain."_

_"Right away, ice head."_

_Without a moment's notice, the man's hands ignited, and brilliant flames began to swarm the whole town. Everything caught on fire, spreading rapidly across the village at an alarming pace. Soon, everything would be gone, and replaced by ashes._

_The small child stayed put under the pile of leaves she was happily playing in mere seconds ago. She watched as everyone panicked, struggling to get out of the village before the group got to them. No one succeeded in that effort. Blood was splattered; ice shards were spread across the ground, limbs rolled._

_And then, there was her mother. Running in the opposite direction. Away from her. She was almost out of the village and onto the small port._

_Yet, she was stopped by a sword._

_The mother looked terrified as the woman in front of her let out an insane grin, and started laughing. The mother tried to run, but before she could, the sword pierced through her stomach, blood sputtering out as the sword slowly pulled out of her back. The mother fell to the ground, dead. She never stood a chance._

_The child stared at her fallen mother, scared._

_The swordswoman returned to her group, smiling as blood dripped off her sharp blade. "Well, looks like we're done here. Let's go."_

_"Are you sure everyone is dead?" The lady with the keys pondered, setting the keys back in their pouch._

_"Oh, I can assure you that no one will rise out of this wasteland alive." The mages cackled._

_They left the town without looking back._

_Once the child could assure she was safe, she stepped out of her pile of leaves, looking around. Everything around her, everything she always knew, was gone. Her friends, her family, her mother, dead. And yet, she couldn't understand that. She was only a child._

_She slowly walked over to her mother, staring over her body as the blood spilled out. The child accidentally stepped in the liquid, staining her new white shoes red._

_At first, there was nothing. Blank as freshly fallen snow. Quiet enough to let you hear your own heartbeat. Nothing at all._

_And then, the child cried. Cried, and cried, and cried. She tried to whip away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, but the tears wouldn't stop. "M-Mommy…?"_

_Her mother didn't move. She rested there, motionless. "M…Mommy? Wake u-up!"_

_Yet, her mother didn't move. The child slowly realized, her mother would not be waking up anytime soon. Her tears stopped._

_She glanced down at her shoes, finally noticing the stains she had created. She stepped out of the puddle, and stared at her mother one last time. Then, she began to walk forwards, down to the port, hoping to find someone to get her out of here._

_With one slight glance back, she sighed. "Sorry, mommy…I ruined my new shoes…" And she continued on walking._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys. Me again.  
**Let me get one thing over and done with before I start the chapter.  
The characters and character groups. c:

Eden, Venus, and Iris will be working together. They belong to **The Diamond Cross.**

Hysterica Riyos will be working alone. She belongs to **Wrath Dragoneel.**

Arrina Starr will be working alone. She belongs to **FAIRYTAIL GIRL.**

Sayaka Nakamura and Ryouko will be working together. Sayaka belong to** Aisaka **and Ryouko belongs to a guest.

Elsa Rosecane will be working alone. She belongs to **Scarlette Shizuru.**

Maya Ikeda will be working alone. She belongs to **me.**

Axel Rothschildwill be working alone. He belongs to **zx009wrath.  
**  
Kiyoshi Aizawa and Kyoya Aizawawill be working together. They belong to **me.**

And, Marvis Dewitt will be working alone. He belongs to my friend, **Taylor. **

Everything else will be kept secret. c: **  
Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

****_**Current time: April 6**__**th**__**, X791.**_

It was a dark and stormy night. The spinning clouds sat overhead, signaling a raging storm would be approaching soon. The moon peaked through the clouds for a second, giving what looked like hundreds of silhouettes sitting across the rooftops, waiting perfectly still. Yet, there was only one.

Sitting on the corner of a small building was a small figure of a girl. She stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds zoomed across the sky, waiting for the moon to peak through again. Her blood red, short, shaggy hair lashed in the wind, irritating her sensitive ears. Both pairs. A small pair of fox ears sat on top of her head, facing downwards, trying to keep the wind from tickling them. Yet her hair only did the wind's job.

Giving up, she sighed and closed her sharp looking blue eyes. She turned her head and opened her eyes, and felt a raindrop hit her cheek. A fluff ball of a fox tail behind her wagged, putting her in a worse mood. She stood up from her spot and continued to look around, putting her hands in her pockets. Then, she heard a familiar voice in her head. No doubt one of the guild members trying to contact her.

_"Seriously Maya? Why do you always block out everyone's mind messages?" _Maya smirked, knowing she blocked out the messages on purpose. Just get away from everyone, or just piss them off, maybe both. But they'd never know that."Oh, sorry Viper. You know I need my free time once in a while." Her friend, Hysterica, also known as 'Viper', sighed, and probably face-palmed. Trying to contain her cool, Hysterica took a deep breath, and continued talking.

_"Whatever. Just, get back as fast as you can. We don't want to send Axel and Marvis after you again when you pass out from the rain."_

"Oh, c'mon. That was one time. I didn't even have time to get home."

_"And I will hold that against you unless you get going."  
_  
Maya didn't get to hear what she had to say next before she blocked out the message and began running and jumping across the rooftops. She always thought Hysterica's 'threats' were intimidating. But holding something against her, that was new.

Ignoring her thoughts, she continued running.

Back at the guild, all the members were relaxing and chatting. Well, I say relaxing; it was more of a rodeo than a normal conversation.

Sitting by the bar counter, there were three people. One of the people were chugging beers, and throwing the empty mugs on the floor, shattering them, beer after beer. The tan, messy black haired guy continued to chug beers while the two people beside him cheered him on.

The girl on the right side of him handed him beers, laughing the whole time, excitedly jumping around. Her light pink, long, wavy hair bounced up and down as she jumped on the chair she was sitting on. Her light green eyes were shut as she laughed. She continued to cheer the guy on, happily singing.

The girl on his left side was doing the same as the other girl, except not jumping in the chair. Her dark brown, wavy hair was tied behind her with a bow, while her one blue, one green eyes watched in amazement as the guy drank beers in seconds.

"Axel! Axel! Axel!" The two girls cheered on.

"Venus, Sayaka, please keep it down." A guy sitting over by a bookshelf said, sighing. He crossed his arms, calmly closing his silver eyes. His caramel colored hair hung down in his eyes, covering his ears, hoping it would keep some of the sound out. Yet, it didn't.

A girl lied down on her stomach on a couch next to the guy, reading a book. Her midnight black, medium length hair was tied to the side to keep it out of her face while she read. Her one yellow eye, one blue eye skimmed over the pages, seeing that she's read that book a hundred times.

"Don't mind them, Marvis," she said, talking softly. The guy on the chair beside her looked over at her, smiling.

"Thank you, Arrina. But those girls are so noisy…" The guy, Marvis, rubbed his temples, sighing again. He tried his best to stay a gentleman, but these girls were making it hard for him.

"Just don't think about it. Put your focus on something else." The girl, Arrina, went back to reading her book, not bothered by the girls' yelling at all.

Over by the other side of the bar, two people sat. One of the people was calming eating ice cream, humming happily. Her light brown hair sat behind her while her sky blue eyes watched her ice cream carefully, as if she was worried about someone stealing it.

Another girl sat beside her, blowing and popping bubblegum, looking around. Her facial expression was bored, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. Her shaggy, medium length, dark blue hair hung in her face, tickling her nose. She flicked her hair out of her face, her sharp nails barely missing scratching her nose. Her amber eyes looked around, watching the other guild members.

Three more members sat at a small table by the window. One of the members sat silently, twirling a rose between her fingers. Her golden blonde, straight hair was sitting over her shoulders, curling at the tips. A white masquerade mask covered her eyes, so no one would look at them.

The girl sitting to the right of her was applying red lipstick, and fixing her hair. She tied her black, long hair back with a tie with a purple butterfly charm hanging from it. Her dark purple eyes were complimented by dark purple eye shadow.

"Iris, why do you spend so much time getting ready?" The last girl asked, laying her head on her palm. Her dark green hair hung in her face, but she didn't seem to mind. She looked around with her yellow eyes, sighing, obviously bored.

"Because, Hysterica," the girl, Iris, said, closing her makeup box. She flipped her hair away from her shoulder and smirked. "A girl must look beautiful at all times. Isn't that right, Eden?"

The other girl, Eden, looking up from her rose and staring at Iris with a blank look on her face. No words came from her mouth.

"'ll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, the front doors opened, and in walked Maya. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Everyone turned to face her, either looking disturbed or happy. She was about to walk over to the table where Hysterica was, when she was stopped but two people.

Standing in front of her were identical twins. One of them had one left green eye, one right blue eye. His hair had the left side black, the right white. The other twin had the same, but the sides were switched. They both had wolf ears, the color of the ear coinciding with the color that part of the hair was.

"Heads-"

"Or tails?"

One of them held up a golden coin, one side with a mermaid head, and the other side with the tail. Maya looked at the boys with a smile, and took the coin from the one's hand.

"Tails." And, she flipped the coin. When it landed, it landed on the side with the head. The left twin smiled, and took the coin back, while the other twin frowned.

"Oh, I would've thought it was going to be tails."

"Next time, Kyoya." And the twins walked away. After the twins left, Maya walked over to the table and sat down.

"See Viper, I'm perfectly fine." Maya held out her arms and turned them. "No bruises, no water, absolutely nothing. Now, have I got the best news!"

"Ah, now what would that be?"

"Fairy Tail is back!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Axel stopped drinking, Venus and Sayaka stopped cheering, Marvis and Arrina stopped reading their books, Elsa stopped looking at her nails and Ryouko stopped eating her ice cream, and the three girls from the table froze, staring at Maya in shock.

"What are you blabbering about?" Axel yelled from across the room at the bar. He sat down the beer he was drinking and crossed his arms.

"Yeah! You're silly; you know Fairy Tail is dead!" Venus laughed, jumping up and down on the chair again. "We all know that!"

"Yes, Maya, I hate to inform you, but that is the case." Marvis said, straightening his tie and fixing his glasses. "Venus is correct."

"Then what do I have here?" Maya took a small lacrima out from her pocket, and set it on the table. The guild members crowded around the table, watching as the lacrima began to show images. On the screen, images of the missing Fairy Tail members were walking out of the guild with the other members, smiling and laughing. "See!"

Axel scoffed and turned his head away, going back to his beer. Eden also stopped paying attention and went back to looking at her rose.

"Oh, wow…How is it possible?" Elsa pondered, pushing through the other members to get a better look.

"I guess you'll be going after them now, huh Maya?" Ryouko asked, crossing her arms.

"Wait, the plan is back in action?" Axel asked, getting his attention back.

"I think the plan is for a go, since they are back." Arrina said, scratching the back of her head nervously. Who knew what these people would do.

"Aw, yes! Finally!" Axel shouted, jumping up on a table and throwing his fist up, showing off a goofy grin. "Flame versus flame! I'm going to burn his head off!"

"You seem too excited, Axel! You really do like fighting!" Venus laughed. "I want to fight too!"

"You stick to being a party animal, Pinky." Iris said, going back to fixing her hair, even though it looked fine already.

Hysterica looked back at the lacrima, staring at the Fairy Tail group sadly. Taking her attention to the pink haired mage, she sighed.

"Welp, I should go tell boss." Maya smiled and put the lacrima back in her pocket, getting ready to stand up, before someone stopped her. "Huh?"

Looking down, Maya saw that Eden had grabbed her wrist. Eden looked up, and shook her head ay Maya. "You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I think she's trying to say, that boss would only further postpone the plan. I think we should keep it a secret." Elsa said, going back to staring at her nails.

"Well, I guess that's the plan, then." Maya said, crossing her arms.

The group went back to doing what they were originally doing before Maya had entered the guild. Maya stayed put sitting at the table, while she and Hysterica talked about the plan, and about how much makeup Iris wears all the time.

"Do you think that everyone will have a hard time with Fairy Tail being back?" Iris asked the girls sitting at the table.

Suddenly, the twins popped up behind Axel, and taped his shoulder. Scaring him, he dropped his drink, and it shattered all over his clothes. Looking behind him, the twins were on the floor behind the bar, laughing.

"Why you…" Axel growled, and jumped over the bar. The twins jumped up, and ran away with Axel close behind. "GET BACK HERE!"

The twins jumped over then bar again by where Ryouko and Elsa were. Axel jumped over as well, but in the process, knocked over Ryouko's ice cream. Staring down at the empty space where her ice cream used to be, Ryouko sat her head down and burst into tears while Elsa was trying her best to calm her down.

With one last stop, the twins ran outside in the pouring rain, with Axel still chasing them. Maya and Hysterica looked at the door, then back to Iris. Staying in a serious tone, they answered.

"Nope."

* * *

**Did I use your characters correctly? Was there any OOC-ness? Please let me know what you guys think. Bai. c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer before I start.**  
Each OC(s) belong to their rightful owner.  
Also, we have a new member aboard the ship of adventure. c:  
He's super cool and stuff.  
Kay, chapter start time.

* * *

"Well," Arrina said, standing up from her chair, shutting her book and setting it down on the table. "I think Ryouko, Sayaka and I will be heading off."

"Hm, already?" Marvis asked, picking up Arrina's book and placing it in the correct bookshelf, along with all the other books Arrina had finished.

"I think it's a right time after Maya's unexpected announcement. We should scope out their guild for any useful information. Ryouko, Sayaka, c'mon."

"Alright." Sayaka stood up and walked out the door, not waiting for the other two to follow her. With the creaking of the door shutting, Arrina turned to Ryouko.

"But…My ice cream…" Ryouko stared at the ground where her smashed ice cream sat, sniffling. Arrina grabbed her hand and began walking out the door quickly, her bag hitting against her hip as she walked.

"I'll buy you more."

And with the closing of the door, the guild returned to being silent. Not an awkward silent, but neither a pleasant one. You could only hear the loud ticking of the clock on the wall. Deciding it was too quiet, Venus spoke up.

"Gosh guys! Why you gotta be so freakin' quiet and boring all the time?" She stood up on the bar counter, and put her hands on her hips, looking around. "Shouldn't we be celebrating? I mean, gosh, we can finally be all awesome and stuff like boom, pow, fwooosh!"

She threw around her arms and pretended to punch the air, making comedic noises, emphasizing her punching motions.

"Pinky…What on Earthland are you doing?" Elsa spoke up, staring at her guild-mate weirdly. Venus stopped what she was doing for a minute to look at Elsa, but then turned back to where she was originally facing and continued punching the air.

"Being all awesome an' stuff!"

"Iris, can you-?" Hysterica didn't get to finish her sentence before Iris stood up and sighed, walking over to her overly hyper friend.

"I got it covered." Sighing, Iris put on a fake smile and grabbed Venus's hand. "Pinky, I totally agree!"

Stopping what she was doing in mid-motion, Venus looked over at Iris happily. "You do?!"

"Uh-huh. Now, what do you say to going on a mission with Eden and I, where you get to be all kinds of awesome?"

Venus looked at Iris blankly for a few seconds before her eyes lit up, and she jumped down from the table, grabbing Iris's arm and running over to Eden, grabbing her arm as well, and finally running out the door, dragging her two poor friends behind her. And as if she were running at hundreds of miles per hour, a small smoke trail was left in place of where she was originally standing with Iris.

"Well, that was not expected." Elsa scoffed, sitting down at the edge of the bar and popping a piece of bubblegum into her mouth. Looking down at her nails, she almost seemed disgusted by what she saw. "Ugh, I should've asked Iris for her nail file…"

The guild went back to being silent. Marvis going back to reading his book, wondering why he's read it so many times. Elsa worrying about her nails, then back to her bubblegum. Hysterica staring out of the window, watching the rain grow heavier. Then there's Maya, about to fall asleep, until she spoke up.

"Hey, guys?" Maya said, scratching the back of her head nervously. Getting the remaining guild member's attention, she continued. "Uh, what happened to Axel and the twins?"

"Didn't Axel run after the twins in a fit of undying rage, or something like that?" Hysterica asked, crossing her arms. Looking towards her guild-mate, she could tell Maya was somewhat worried about them.

"Oh, right." Maya laid her head down on the table, like the three running off in a terrible storm was an issue. Which, it honestly wasn't. This type of stuff would always happen. Axel was the twins' favorite victim. They'd get his attention with a scare, have him chase after them and destroy a few things in the process, and end up taking him on a wild goose chase throughout the woods.

"Maybe someone should go after them, though," Marvis said, sitting down at the bar next to Elsa. Elsa, not even paying attention to Marvis, continued chewing and blowing her bubblegum. "I mean, Axel can't use his magic in the rain, right?"

"That's correct." Elsa stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then, shouldn't his energy be drained faster than normal, if his magic isn't any good?" Marvis looked at Elsa, worriedly shaking his head.

"Eh, you have a point," Maya yawned, stretching out like a cat, and then resuming laying her head on the table. "But that idiot can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Suddenly, the door opened. Walking in the doors, and slamming them shut, Axel stood there soaked from the rain. Looking around, the guild could tell Axel was not amused one bit. His fists were clenched as he took off his coat and shook it, getting some of the water off of it. Steam would be coming from his ears, he was that angry.

Putting on a cocky smile, Maya asked casually, "Oh hey Axel, did ya' have fun?"

Walking past the table Maya and Hysterica were sitting at, he dropped his soaked coat on Maya's head, grumbling about how much he hated her sometimes. Maya growled, and pulled the coat away from her face, dropping it onto the floor.

"Hey! Take a joke much?"

"I am not in the mood right now, Maya. Go back to being a dumb cat." Axel sat down at the bar, taking a swig from one of the many beers, not caring about what was about to happen. There was the sound of glass breaking, and angry footsteps. Setting the beer down, Axel turned in the direction of Hysterica's and Maya's table, frowning. "Hey, what's the big id-"

He didn't even have two seconds before his head was dunked in a beer barrel. Maya angrily held Axel's head under the beer, making sure he wouldn't come back up. "I am no CAT!"

"Maya, please do not drown Axel in what he loves." Marvis sighed, taking a book and jokingly hitting his head with it. Setting the book down, he walked over to Maya and put his hand on the other side of the barrel, looking at her with a sarcastic frown.

"He needs to learn his lesson!"

"Drowning him won't do any good, now will it?"

Hearing footsteps behind her, Maya's ear twitched. She paid no attention to it, and continued trying to drown Axel. Then, Maya could feel someone scratching the back of her ear. Her immediate response was to let go of Axel, and purr.

Axel jumped away from the barrel before Maya could drown him again. He scrambled away from the barrel, coughing, happy he could finally breathe. Marvis bent down to Axel's height level and patted his shoulder, trying his best not to laugh.

Realizing what she was doing, Maya snapped back into reality and turned around, seeing another one of her guild-mates standing there. Figuring out who it was, Maya frowned. Crossing her arms, she spoke in an angry tone. "Tch, Aztec, did you seriously have to do that?"

The man in front of her smirked. He pushed his long purple hair out of his face, revealing his light purple eyes. "Of course I did. We wouldn't want cha' drowning Axel, now would we?"

"How did your mission go?" Changing the subject, Hysterica walked over to the two, hoping they wouldn't get into an argument.

"Oh, yeah, how did it go?" Maya asked, completely changing attitude. She smiled in excitement. She was always happy to hear about Aztec's missions. Actually, she was pretty sure everyone liked hearing about them.

"Well, another one down. Pretty simple, actually." Aztec smirked, crossing his arms. He sat down at one of the bar stools, picking up a drink from the other side of the bar.

"Oh, oh, how did you kill em'?"

"Hm…How do I usually kill people?"

"You really should mix it up sometime."

"Oh, your talk of killing all the time is such an unattractive thing to hear…" Marvis said, laying his head on his hand. Sighing, he looked over at his book, thinking he should continue reading, but decided against it. "Ah, you really should act more civilized sometimes."

"You honestly expect a dark guild to act 'civilized'?" Elsa chuckled, scratching the back of her head. Maya and Aztec laughed as well, thinking the idea was ridiculous.

"Guys, I think Marvis is right, though." Hysterica sighed, crossing her arms. She was getting tired of all the talk of bloodshed. "I don't think it's all about killing, all of the time."

Aztec was about to speak up, when someone spoke inside everyone's head.

"I got some pretty interesting information you guys. We're heading back now." Arrina spoke sharply, shutting down the line quickly, hoping the guild she was watching wouldn't be able to track her.

* * *

**These first few chapters are only introduction chapter for the characters, and will be pretty short. More interesting stuff happens in the next chapters. And longer chapters will be coming. I hope I didn't mess up your character's personality. Feel free to tell me if I did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start the chapter, something I should note. I will not be capable of using every character all of the time. And personally, I feel the characters will be hard to maintain if they were in one big group. So, I will mainly be using the characters that will have a main impact on the storyline, but there will be segments where I'll write from others points of view. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

The pouring rain began to let up, the small speck of light from the moon peering through the clouds once again, bringing the three girl's vision up a bit. Taking the goggles away from her face, Arrina stared down at the guild suspiciously. The lights had been on for as long as they had gotten there, but they couldn't hear a single sound noise coming from the small shack of a building. Wasn't this guild known for its loud inhabitants?

"Arrinaaaaaa," Ryouko whined, moving around on the tree branch she was sitting on. "I want to go hooooome."

"Yeah, me too," Sayaka agreed, yawning. For the hour and a half they've been sitting in that tree, not a single thing had happened that they could report with the guild. Arrina sighed, and put the goggles around her face once again. "There's nothing going on around here, why don't we just leave?"

"We'll leave when I- Wait, did you hear that?" Looking around, Arrina saw one of the lights turn off inside the building. She enhanced the sound on her goggles and waited. After a couple of minutes, the front door opened, and four people walked outside. Hearing their voices and laughter, there was no doubt who they were.

"Arrina, are they…?"

Arrina nodded before Sayaka could finish her sentence. Looking down at the group, her heart stopped. With the seven years they were gone, their appearance never changed…They were still young, and powerful looking. What had happened to them?

"Haha, ice face, you still suck at fighting. Maybe you even got worse after being trapped!" The obnoxious voice of the fire dragon slayer rang through their ears, his laughter following after.

"What does he mean by trapped?" Sayaka asked, whispering. She tilted her head, wondering what he could've meant.

"Shut up, flame brain, it's not MY fault! I was just going easy on you!" The angry ice mage growled, crossing his arms across his chest. Sighing, he started walking. "I'm heading home."

"Don't forget to train for the grand magic games!" The swordswoman called after him, waving. The girl beside her smiled, waving behind her as she walked off, probably to her home.

The two that were left smiled, and waved to each other before walking in different directions. Waiting to make sure it was ok, Arrina jumped down onto the ground, motioning for the other two to follow her. "Guys, did you hear that?"

"Did they say, they were training for the…?" Sayaka trembled as she spoke, not finishing her sentence. Ryouko looked over at her, nodding.

"C'mon, let's get back to the others." Arrina began running down the path, the others on her tail. She took out a lacrima out of her pocket and tapped it, getting a signal to guild. "I got some pretty interesting information you guys. We're heading back now."

Arrina spoke sharply, shutting down the line quickly, hoping the guild she was watching wouldn't be able to track her lacrima. If they had, well, she and her friends would be toast.

* * *

Stepping back into the guild, Arrina, Sayaka, and Ryouko looked around, seeing some of her friends weren't there. Elsa, Eden, Venus, and Iris were gone, as well as the twins, but they were always gone doing something ridiculous. The rest of the guild were sitting at the bar, talking.

Walking up to the group, Arrina sighed, getting their attention. Ryouko rushed past the group to the kitchen, to get more ice cream, no doubt; Sayaka running after her to make sure she didn't steal it all.

"What's this…Interesting information you were talking about, Arrina?" Aztec spoke up, running a hand through his hair, expecting the worst. When Arrina paused before speaking, the group began to frown.

"Well, I overheard Fairy Tail…" Arrina started, sitting down at a bar stool. Sighing, she continued, "More as, Team Natsu. They said that they were training for the Grand Magic Games…"

"What?!" The group was shocked. Fairy Tail had just gotten their most powerful members back, and they want to get the spot as the most powerful guild back? Were they stupid? Did they have any idea how powerful these guilds were?

"Guys, chill out," Axel spat, shoving a bottle of alcohol on the table. Shaking, he rose up from the other side of the bar, smiling goofily. His face was tinted pink and he hiccupped, the guild members knowing he was obviously drunk; from drinking too much, or almost drowning in beer, they didn't know.

"It's not liiike, we aren't stroooong enou' to beat dem'." He let out a soft burp, and laughed. Grabbing the bottle once again, he walked slowly to the other side of the bar, and wrapped his arm around Aztec's shoulder. "Ahhh, I lo' you maaaan. Like, reallll love."

Aztec shoved Axel away from him, making him stumble backwards and bump into a table. Knocking the table over, he looked at it for a second before laughing hysterically. "Hah, th' tabelllll."

"Axel, go lay down, you're going to set someone on fire again if you don't," Hysterica sighed, rubbing her temples. Last time Axel got this drunk, he set a few tables, and not to mention himself and Aztec on fire.

"Noooo waaaay," Axel smiled, walking to the front door, wobbling, the bottle still in his hand. "I'm gon' go geeet some chiiiickssss."

Sighing, Maya stood up and cracked her knuckles, walking over to Axel. The group watched carefully as they waited for what Maya was going to do, but Aztec knew all too well what was about to happen.

"Hey Axey?" Maya smiled, and talked sweetly, hoping Axel would listen to her. But of course, he probably wouldn't.

"Wah'?" Axel turned his head to see Maya looking up at him like a little girl, smiling. Arching an eyebrow, he burped again. Blocking out the heavy smell of beer, Maya continued.

"Why don't you go to bed? You need it."

Axel looked at her suspiciously, titling his head and staring at her. Looking back at his bottle, then back to her, back to the bottle, then back to her, the process continuing for a minute before he reacted.

"Nope!" He stuck his tongue out and laughed childishly. Maya, getting impatient, grabbed his ear and began dragging him to his room. "Wah- Wai! I can walk mysel'!"

"Nope!" Maya growled; her tail wagging angrily as she stomped down the hall with Axel's ear in hand. Axel mumbled small 'ow's' as he was dragged, almost dropping the bottle a couple times.

Watching the scene unfold, Aztec broke out into laughter, the rest of the group sighing.

"Childish…" Marvis sighed, taking a sip of water from his glass. Marvis hated how childish Maya and Aztec could be sometimes, but then again, he hated how everyone in this guild was almost all of the time.

Walking back to the group, Maya sat down on the stool next to Aztec, her face expressionless. Coughing, she motioned to Arrina. "Now, we need to come up with a plan."

"Well, I have an idea. What we need to do is distract them from training. Which, to do that, we need to cause a commotion somewhere." Arrina talked, taking out some paper and a pen from her pocket. Flattening out the paper on the bar-top, she began writing out the plan.

"So, we just need to kill a couple people, get their attention, and…Beat them up?" Hysterica asked, crossing her arms. Arrina nodded, putting the paper back in her pocket. She explained what everyone would be doing; going over it a couple times to make sure they got the plan.

"Why don't we just go to their guild and ambush them?" Maya asked, impatiently tapping her fingers on the bar-top. Aztec nodded in agreement, playfully punching Marvis's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure Marvis here would LOVE doing that!" Aztec said sarcastically, getting a harsh glare from Marvis in reply.

"Very childish…"

"Well, what about this," Hysterica said, coming up with a better plan, or, a better plan in her opinion. "How about we just wait until Team Natsu goes out for a mission, and follow them? And we ambush them from there."

Arrina looked over at the group, and saw them give approving nods. "Well, Hysterica's plan it is. Now, we just need to choose who's going…"

"Me!" Maya jumped up from her stool and stood on the table, repeating Venus's act from earlier in the day.

"Well, definitely Maya…Aztec as well, I'm guessing," Aztec nodded, cracking his knuckles, signaling he was ready.

"Hysterica also." Hysterica looked at Arrina with an arched eyebrow, asking why she chose her. "I mean, we need to most powerful people to go on this mission. We don't know what Fairy Tail is capable of."

"Eh, I guess you're right."

"And when Axel wakes up, and is sober again, he'll be going. Elsa would've been going as well, but she went out today."

"Well, I guess we're the strongest team, huh?" Aztec smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, over his tattoo. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, turning his head to the side, looking at Maya. Maya looked so excited, like she was about to explode. "Maya, calm down before you ears pop off."

Maya looked over at him and frowned, but then smiled again, acting like he didn't even say anything. "Whatever! I'm just so excited! I finally get to face off against Natsu!"

"At least you know who you're looking for," Aztec scoffed, looking up at the ceiling. He too was after someone from Fairy Tail. Who, he didn't know, but he would know when he saw him.

"Ah, don't be so down Aztec. I'm sure you'll find him," Arrina encouraged, smiling at her friend. Looking over at the area the kitchen was, she called out to Sayaka and Ryouko. "We'll go scout again, see if we can get any more information for you guys."

Sayaka walked out of the kitchen, dragging Ryouko with her. Ryouko had a spoon hanging from her mouth still, probably from not finishing a scoop of ice cream. Looking over at her, Arrina sighed. "Let's go girls."

And, they left.

Looking around, Marvis sighed and put his glass of water behind the counter. Standing up, he straightened his tie, and headed for the door. "I'll keep a watch on them; I'll make sure nothing happens to them. Have fun on your mission, guys."

Watching him leave, Hysterica tilted her head, arching and eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?"

"No clue…" Maya said, sitting back down and leaning on the counter. "Maybe he just didn't want to hear us talk about the mission?"

Aztec downed a shot, smirking as he set the empty class on the table. "Or maybe he just wanted to stalk the girls."

Looking at each other, Hysterica and Maya nodded, laughing, "Probably!"

* * *

**Sorry Axel's creator, couldn't help it. c:  
Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
The action kicks in next chapter, promise!  
Also, please tell me if I messed up your character at all. **


End file.
